Bruneiball
Bruneiball |nativename = Nation of Bruneiball, the Abode of Peace : Negara Brunei Darussalam : نڬارا بروني دارالسلام‎ (Jawi) |founded = January 1, 1984 |onlypredecessor = British Malayaball |predicon = British Malaya |image = Bruneipronto.png |caption = FFS AMERICA MY EMBLEM IS NOT AN ANCHOR!!!! |government = Islamic Absolute and Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Educated, kind, intelligent, honest, polite and loyal |language = Malay Chinese Tamil English Arabic Jawi |type = Malayo-Polynesian |capital = Bandar Seri Begawanball |affiliation = ASEANball Commonwealthball G77 OICball UNball |religion = Islam (Official) * Sunni Buddhism Christianity * Protestantism * Catholicism Minority Religions: Hinduism Sikhism |friends = Indonesiaball Philippinesball Tringapore UKball Kuwaitball UAEball USAball Bahrainball Egyptball Saudi Arabiaball Malaysiaball My Worker Brazilball Pakistanball Russiaball Chinaball UKball EUball ASEANball Ugandaball |enemies = ISISball Israelcube Serbiaball North Koreaball LGBTball |likes = Faceblock, Oil, Islam, Cars, KDN, Money, Mosques, Nasi Katok, Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah,Removing homosex, Wu Chun, freedom, fast food, jolibee, anime, street fight, pokemon go, investments and expensive civil rights and important construction. |hates = Alcohol, Western Media reporting bad things about Brunei, protest as signed the sharia law, smoking at a young age and homosex, Jerudong convicts, Drew Binsky (He dislikes me) |intospace = Yes we have RTB satellite |bork = Oil Oil, Ambuyat Ambuyat |food = Nasi Katok, Ambuyat |status = Alive |notes = Arab-wannabe |reality = Sultanate of Brunei / Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace |military = Royal Brunei Armed Forces }}Bruneiball, officially the Nation of Bruneiball, the Abode of Peace, is the countryball that represents the State of Brunei, Abode of Peace. Their language is Malay and English, but Chinese, Tamil, Hindi, and Urdu are considered as minority languages and the government is constantly pushing the youth to study Arabic, although with dissapointing results as it is very rare to find a Bruneian fluent in Arabic. History 'The Born and Kingdom Era' 1300s the empires of the SEA or South East Asia like Majapahitball, Khmer Empireball, Malaccaball and Tondoball except cavemens who didn't made their empires or dynasties. The nickname of Brunei is Poli or Poni in Chinese. The founder of the Bruneian Empireball was Sultan Muhammad Shah or his nicknamed Awang Alak Betatar who said BARU NAH! meaning THATS IT! at the forest and he gave independence from the Majapahitball in 1371. As the new sultan in 1425 his name is Sultan Sharīf ‘Alī ibn ‘Ajlān ibn Rumaithah ibn Muḥammad who was born in Yemen or the empire Rasulidball who ruled by the Imam Ali bin al-Mu'ayyad. The Bruneians saw that the Muslims were spreading all the land. Brunei has Islam in his country. During the dissolution of Majapahitball, Brunei has good tactics against the Sultanate of Suluball the pirates of Philippines. The Bruneians invaded The Sulu and captured the Manila and Cebu. 'Colonization Era' In the 17th Century, the Bruneians saw the The Age of Colonization By Europe. The Spanish Empireball who controlled the spices and American colonization, started to invade Kingdom of Tondoball and replace to Spanish Manilaball as a puppet state. Brunei is better than Spanish Empire due to Brunei's guerrillas and hidden soldiers. Brunei became success in the 19th century as he built more factories and navies. In 1837, the UKball visited to our country to aid us but not colonize us. But one the British Family called The Brooke Family invade us. The Brooke Family gave Sarawakball and Crown Colony of North Borneoball independence although he gave to Malaya. (This marks the end of Brunei Empire.) 'The 20th Century' In 1906, the British who named McArthur visited our country and we have our agreement as we have adopted our flag but no emblem our flag and our anthem is still UK's one. In the 30s, 2 British men found oil in Seria in the Belait district, where to this day the British remained stationed there to protect Brunei from external threats, all paid by the Sultan. 'World War 2 and Cold War Era' During World War 2, the Bruneians felt that UK failed to educated them who to use new weapons and tatic power. Most Bruneians were rebellions and had agreement to be a puppet state of Empire of Japanball. As the Australiaball invaded the Borneo in 1945 as the British and the Bruneian Monarchies started to invade too. After WW2 and during the Cold War, Brunei has agreement with Europeans. However in 1962, there is a revolution that the Monarchies saw the Republic of Brunei, Indonesiaball and North Borneo Federationball had a serious treat and invade the country. Since that Brunei doesn't want to join Malaysia due to oil reserves and consuming it. As the Brunei had their military and the Gurkha from Britain. As the communist of Republic of Brunei collapse. As Brunei had anglo and indo agreement on 1971-1983. In 1984, Brunei has gain it's independence from Britain on 1st January 1984 and joined ASEANball. Michael Jackson from USAball visited our country on the 1995. Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah was the richest man in the world but he was defeated by Bill Gates in 1995. 'The Millennium and The Future' In 2014, Brunei signed the Sharia Law that caused protesting in Beverly Hills (Bruneian's Hotel) in USA at the city called Los Angles. In 2015, Brunei under arrest the terrorism called ISISball from Iraq and Syria. In the future 2035, Brunei will be rich, expand or annex the land of Malaysiaball and increase to 11 million and also go to mars on 2020s or 2030s. From 3rd April 2019, Brunei will implement phase two and three of the proposed 'Sharia Penal Code', which is causing uncertainty to the economy as it is not known how will the law affect the economy, already there's a Bruneian seeking refugee in Canada after posting criticism to a law signed by the same ministry who proposed and pushed the implementation of the Sharia Penal Code. Personality Brunei is actually not a marginalized countryball, he has friends as he have an embassy and a high commission in his nation. Brunei is not autismic to money. Brunei is very intelligent and interested at new categories. Brunei is also polite to his squad as he joined the group back 1 January 1984. Brunei is actually a male as he sometimes wears songkok and sunglasses. He is 33 years old. From the past, he was enjoying his empire and had the empires like Sultanate of Suluball and Malayan Unionball or Malayaball's states like Sarawak and Sabah and he also invade Kalimantan as he captured Pontianak and Banjarmasin. During the colonization, Brunei feels like upset about UK because UK refuse to give weapons and train the citizens to have jobs making him uncomfortable. In the 1960s - 1990s, Brunei enjoys the life and resources when became so rich. And he loves Micheal Jackson in his contury. Unfortunately it seems that Brunei is getting more religious everyday as it is reported that his oil reserves may be running out and the oil prices are dropping. Flag Colors 1. Draw 4 parallelograms facing it that ends at the corner. 2. Color the jonquil 1st, then the white, then the black and the last is jonquil (again). 3. Draw the emblem or coat arms lava on the center but do not draw an anchor. 4. He sometimes wear songkok and sunglass. 5. Here are the colors: Relations Friends (Kawan) * ASEANball - Very important to us, I hope we can further unite for a stronk ASEAN * Canadaball - A pretty friendly country * Chinaball - Please gib investments, and ask your tourists to behave here! * Taiwanball - One of Taiwanese boyband "Fahrenheit" member is from Brunei. * Donald Trump - Fantastic president, he'll make America GREAT AGAIN!!! * EUball - How the ideal version of ASEAN should look like, also, Germany = Singapore * Indonesiaball - A force to be reckoned with, he is the strongest country in ASEAN though your budget of military is lower than that illuminati. * Malaysiaball - Shopping destination, and no we aren't joining cause you'd steal our oil revenue, but hey thanks for being a shopping destination and where I buy my beer * My best friend - Thx for aiding and strengthen my army! Oh and don't forget, our currencies are worth the same! * OICball - The ummah is important to us, so that we can learn how they implement their laws and perhaps reuse them here. * Philippinesball - THANK YOU FOR YOUR LABOURERS, and Jollibee * The Real Korea - AAAAA K-POP!!!!! WE REALLY LOVE K-POP, K-DRAMA, KOREAN FOOD AND KOREAN PRODUCTS!!! * UKball and the Commonwealthball - Well thanks for raising me, and letting me have independence on 1st January, 1984. Thanks for your Gurkhas and thanks for letting me study at your nation. * Russiaball - It's an honour for us to have a mutual visa-free agreement, take that Malaysia! We also Both Removing Homosex. * Vladimir Putin - Very strong and powerful leader. * Iranball - He is Shia, but he is still a Muslim brother, I oppose condemning him at the UN. We still have good relations. * Ugandaball - He is The Leader of Anti-Homosex Club.So I Very Like Him. Neutral (Berkecuali) * Indonesiaball - DO NOT SMOKE HERE BODOH!!! AND STOP GIVING ME HAZE!!! * USAball - Please don't shut down Beverly Hills hotel, I swear I still need that hotel.Also Remove Homosex plox. * Vietnamball - Meh, I guess you're only a good but miniscule source of migrants, and being a rather cheap shopping destination. Enemies (Musuh) * Al-Qaedaball - Oh the terrorist of bully of America! ... SO DONT FUCK OTHER COUNTRIES TO BOMB THEIR SHITS OF TOWERS! STOP KILLING ALL INOCENNTS OF AMERICANS AND EUROPEANS! YOU ARE GONNA GET KILLED AND REMOVE YOUR ARMY TO HELL! * Fake Korea - You are not the real Korea! You just a puppet state of USSR! U JUST WANNA THINK THAT ALL OF US GOING TO HELL AS BELIEVE NO GOD U SHITTY NO HEAVENS FOR u KIM JONG FUCK FATTY NUCLEAR MAN! Good thing you don't have an embassy here, and my MIB is more glorious than your shitty Juche because it has existed for 500 hundred years unlike yours, only 108 years so take that, you fatty pig!!!!!! * ISISball and Talibanball - REMOVE FRIENDS OF TERRORIST MAKE DONALD TRUMP FUCK OFF AND NOT GONNA VISIT WHERE U INVADE! SO GET THIS STUPID MUSLIM SUICIDER OUTER HERE! AND DON'T DESTROY MY CITIES YOU SHIT! * Israelcube - Free Palestine u bitch! GET FUCK OFF THE GAZA, HAMAS AND WEST BANK! U Make of terrorism in this! So liberate Palestine as a real COUNTRY RIGHT NOW! AND STOP HOLOCAUSTING MUSLIMS! REMOVE SABICH OF PITA BREAD AND NO KOSHER FOR U! YOUR GOD ABRAHAM IS A ISLAM! * Kebab Remover - WTF KOSOVO IS LIBERATED AS A REAL RECONGIZE STATE YOU FUCKING SHIT! FUCKING GEOGRAPHYS MAKERS MAKING NOT THINK THAT KOSOVO IS REAL! KOSOVO IS OF ALBANIA MAKE HIM INDEPENDENT AND FREED! REMOVE CUISINE OF SERBIAN AND REMOVE RAKIJA AND RAKIA! YOUR INDONESIAN FRIEND OF KEBAB IS A TRAITOR AND COWARD OF YOU SERBIAN! DEFEND KEBAB! REMOVE ACCORDION YOU WORST MUSICAL INSTRUMENTAL I EVER HEARD! FUCK U DECLINED RECONIGZER UR MYANMAR IS NOT UR FRIEND! REMOVE THE STUPID RACISM VIDEO I EVER WATCH THE SCENE ON YOUTUBE! REMOVE STUPID VIDEOS OF SEXING MUSLIM TO MAKE ALLAH KILL THEM AS YOU MADE! SO GET OUR FUCKING COUNTRY OUT AND NO VACATION TO ENTER UR STUPID FUSION SLAVIC YUGOSLAVIA! And also fuck you for not letting us in without a visa! * LGBTball - Remove homosex, Eat stones. Quotes *Haha cali jua!! *Karang kalau aku masuk Malaysia, miskin tah ku ani! *Janagan kacau duit saya!! *KTWA (Laugh) *FREE PALESTINE!!! *Please gib scholarship *Yay 1 BND = 1 SGD!!! *MIB!!! *Nasi Katok satu, bagi sayap sama sambal padas ah *Divine blessings y'all hahahaha!!!! *Remove Jews from premises!!! Gallery Artwork Byz-Crazy Kinglet.png Byz-Beach Party.png 7izne1kn7bw11.png|credit from ScrambledToast519 CFJUL1Z.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png SW8sMV3.png CountryOfASEANStack.png BRUNEI.png Bruneiball.png VoNkUek.png Bruneiballcyan.png Familia_de_countryballs.png ASEANBoard.png the-green-hearth-of-borneo-ball-ei-a-kingdom-of-3420865.png bruunei.png Comics ZlopNBH.png 111-0.png tumblr_n1lw8i1NzX1szo7eyo1_1280.png Planes.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Comic.png Japan's Post.jpg Bsgddhd.png MlehEz5.png Irrelevant+Countries.+r+polandball+-May+reduce+or+even+stop+the+amount+of_0cbad4_4900157.png 28bw7iw2298x.png asean-superstitions-do-not-sweep-at-night-oo-take-inside-4326071.png Country-balls-asean-eu.png Past is Past.png The ASEAN Way.png zh:文莱球 ru:Бруней Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Rich Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Sultanate Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Bruneiball Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:Characters Category:Red Yellow Black White Category:Burger Lovers Category:Kebab Defender